When You're Gone
by JoJo127
Summary: Harry e Rony sairam há 7 meses atrás das Horcruxes... Hermione e Gina foram deixadas para trás... E agora ambas estão com saudade dos dois
1. Harry e Gina

"_Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesma__  
><em>_Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você..."_

Gina estava jantando, ou melhor, brincando com a comida enquanto tentava manter a imagem de que estava tudo bem com ela. "Eu não acredito que mesmo com tudo que passei com eles no ministério ainda acham que não possa ajudá-los."

_"...Quando eu choro__  
><em>_E os dias parecem como anos..."_

Fazia tanto tempo que eles tinham partido, deixando ela e Hermione para traz. Mas ela ainda lembrava dos dois brincando, tentando amenizar o clima de guerra.

- Isso vai acabar logo, e ai tudo vai ficar bem de novo. – foi a ultima coisa que ouvira do irmão

Se sentia mal todos a tratavam como criança, e ainda tinha que ver Hermione deprimida por não ter ido, e era tudo sua culpa. Queria ter ido junto, mas é claro que não podia, e para piorar eles simplesmente tinham sumido e deixado uma carta informando que não podiam levar Mione, pois ela precisava de uma amiga ao seu lado

_"...Quando eu estou sozinha__  
><em>_E a cama onde você deita__  
><em>_Está arrumada do seu lado..."_

Suspirou e resolveu subir para seu quarto e ver como Mione estava. Quando abriu a porta do quarto vio a loira no parapeito da janela com uma cara triste.  
>–Desculpa... –murmurou a ruiva, entrando no quarto com um sorriso triste no rosto.<br>Hermione levantou e caminhou em direção à amiga, abraçando-a em seguida.

_"...Quando você vai embora__  
><em>_Eu conto os passos que você dá__  
><em>_Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?..."_

–Eu não agüento mais Gi. –murmurara ela, ainda abraçando a amiga - Estou com tanta saudade deles.  
>–Eu também Mi. –sussurrara a ruiva, deixando uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.<br>Hermione se soltou da amiga e sentou-se na beirada de sua cama.  
>–Por que eles não mandam noticias? –falou ela, encarando o beliche em sua frente - Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?<br>–Noticia ruim chega rápido. Eles estão bem... –respondeu Gina, tentando convencer a si mesma mais do que qualquer outra coisa – Eles estão em contato com a Ordem, só que não podemos ter acesso a esse tipo de informação.

_"...Quando você se vai__  
><em>_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta..."_

Hermione baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.  
>–Quando será que essa guerra irá acabar? –perguntou ela, ainda com a cabeça baixa.<br>–Espero que rápido... –respondeu Gina, e logo em seguida olhando preocupadamente para o semblante da amiga - Você precisa comer Hermione.  
>–Não estou com fome... –e com um aceno da varinha fez a cortina se fechar–Vou descansar.<p>

_ "... Quando você se vai__  
><em>_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também..." _

Bom Hermione não iria falar, então achou melhor deixá-la sozinha, então abriu o armário pegou o primeiro casaco que viu e saio do quarto. Resolveu que precisava pensar, tinha muita coisa na cabeça, e precisava ficar sozinha estava cansada de fingir que estava tudo bem, não agüentava mais sustentar esse sorriso triste que não permitia sair de seus lábios. Decidiu ir para o telhado, lá teria paz e ar puro, lá não teria problema mostrar suas verdadeiras emoções.

_"... Quando você se vai__  
><em>_As palavras que preciso ouvir__  
><em>_Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia__  
><em>_E fazer tudo estar bem__  
><em>_'Eu sinto a sua falta'..."_

Assim que Gina chegou no telhado deixou que as lágrimas, a tanto tempo presas, lavassem seu rosto. Tudo o que mais queria era que eles voltassem que ficassem do seu lado, e que tudo e todos voltassem ao normal. Mas sabia que antes disso eles tinham que ganhar aquela estúpida guerra e podia demorar.

_"...Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes__  
><em>_Tudo o que eu faço__  
><em>_Me lembra você..."_

Sabia que Hermione estava tão mal quanto ela, a única diferença Hermione demonstrava, ela escondia toda a solidão e saudade atrás do sorriso triste do qual estava fugindo nesse momento. Sabia que Mione desejava poder ter ido com eles, pra falar a verdade ela também.

Gina ainda não conseguia aceitar que Harry acabara com ela por medo. Sabia que ele queria o melhor para ela e tudo mais, mas ela ainda desejava que estivessem juntos. E ainda odiava ficar de fora da guerra.

_"...E as roupas que você deixou__  
><em>_Estão pelo chão__  
><em>_E elas cheiram exatamente como você..."_

Sentiu uma brisa gelada e pegou o casaco que tinha trazido. Só agora percebeu que tinha pegado o casaco do Harry, passou a mão pelo casaco, o colocou e sentiu o cheiro dele invadir suas narinas. E por alguns segundos a saudade foi embora, só para voltar como um balde de água fria.

Tentou secar suas lagrimas, mas elas insistiam em cair mais e mais, e ela não conseguia controlá-las. Odiava chorar, e odiava parecer fraca, mesmo que fosse para o nada, afinal o que ela mais queria era mostrar para todos que era forte.

_"...Eu amo as coisas que você faz..."_

Como aquele moreno fazia falta. E o pior de tudo é que sempre foi assim desejando que ele estivesse com ela, e depois de tê-lo e perde-lo só ficara pior. Como amava aquele moreno. Queria tanto poder voltar para ele.  
>A guerra estourara há 2 meses, e ela sabia que nesse mesmo instante, Harry estava enfrentando Voldemort na batalha final. A que decidia tudo.<p>

_"...Quando você vai embora__  
><em>_Eu conto os passos que você dá__  
><em>_Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?..."_

De repente começou a chover, para falar a verdade ela não se importava muito, pelo menos as gotas da chuva escondiam suas lagrimas.

Depois de alguns minutos resolveu entrar, e ir trocar de roupa. Entrou e foi correndo para o quarto, não queria falar com ninguém.

Quando estava quase no quarto, vio Hermione descendo as escadas entrou no quarto pegou uma roupa e o casaco preferido do seu irmão, se trocou, e sentou em sua cama. Passoi as mãos pelos seus braços e sentiu o cheiro típico do Rony, sorriu "ele nunca me emprestaria o casaco se estivesse ali. Quantas saudades..." pensou...

_"...Quando você se vai__  
><em>_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta..."_

Gina estava pensando e de repente ouviu a voz da Hermione berrar:

- E VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA SE EU ESTOU BEM?  
>Não entendeu nada então resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou na escada que dava para o primeiro andar congelou, na sala estavam Hermione gritando com Rony, e Harry estava logo atrás de Hermione. "Calma, você não vai se derreter por moreno nenhum, quando a Mione parar de gritar você vai simplesmente correr e abraçar seu irmão. Respira concentre-se e controle-se..."<p>

_"... Quando você se vai__  
><em>_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também..."_

–E POR QUE NÃO PEDIRAM PARA A ORDEM NOS DAR NOTICIA DE VOCÊS? –gritava Hermione, encarando Rony.  
>–Desisto. –falou ele derrotado, olhando para um ponto atrás de Hermione – Tenta você...<br>–Pensei que receberia um abraço seu ao chegar. – Hermione ouvira uma voz rouca atrás de si.

Quando Mione virou para falar com o Harry, Gina respirou tomou coragem e saio correndo para abraçar seu irmão. Ela passou tão rápido que o impacto quase derrubou o Rony, os dois riram e ela disse:

- Que saudade irmão!

_"...Quando você se vai__  
><em>_As palavras que preciso ouvir__  
><em>_Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia__  
><em>_E fazer tudo estar bem__  
><em>_'Eu sinto a sua falta'..."_

Enquanto Hermione conversava com Harry, Gina matava as saudades do irmão, e aproveitava para dar uma pequena bronca por não ter se comunicado com ela.

- Da próxima manda a Ordem nos dar noticias, eu estava preocupada! – dizia Gina enquanto dava tapinhas no ombro de Rony

- Calma, desculpa então – disse Rony enquanto bagunçava o cabelo da sua irmãzinha – eu também tava preocupado com você lindinha, ouvia o radio todo dia para ter certeza que não ia ouvir seu nome.

Nesse momento Harry se sentou ao lado de Rony, e passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando-os dos olhos, então Hermione e Gina notaram algo extraordinário, e deixaram escapar um suspiro de surpresa.  
>–Sumiu... – falou ele ao ver as duas olhavam para onde antes estava a cicatriz. Pausou e disse - E então Rony... Já falou com a Mi?<p>

_"... Nós fomos feitos um pro outro__  
><em>_Eu vou guardar isso pra sempre__  
><em>_Eu sei que fomos..."_

Rony levou Hermione para o andar dos quartos. Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos na sala, Gina sorriu forcado para Harry e disse:

- Que bom que você voltou bem – levantou-se e ia saindo quando Harry pegou seu braço

- Precisamos conversar – disse ele sério – Vem, vamos para outro lugar.

Gina seguiu Harry um pouco contrariada, ele a levou para o porão.

- Gina... – começou Harry, mas exitou com medo

_"...Tudo que eu sempre quis que você soubesse__  
><em>_É que faço qualquer coisa, dou meu coração e minha alma..."_

- Nossa enfrentou o Lorde das trevas mas não consegue falar comigo – disse Gina

- Você sabe que eu te amo – disse Harry – nunca parei, terminei com você para sua proteção, sabe disso.

- Não sou uma criança indefesa – reclamou Gina virando de costas

- Para de ser boba – disse Harry botando a mão no ombro dela

_"...Eu mal posso respirar__  
><em>_Eu preciso sentir você aqui comigo..."_

- Anda você sabe que me ama – disse Harry se aproximando dela – Você me ama desde a primeira vez que me viu. Eu fui burro de não perceber antes, mas agora eu percebi, e também percebi o quanto você é incrível.

- Demorou um pouquinho demais não acha? – disse Gina ainda contrariada – e no final de tudo ainda terminou comigo

_"... Quando você se vai__  
><em>_Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta..." _

Harry sorriu. Sabia que ela não ia desistir desse assunto, entre suas muitas qualidades estava a persistência. Continuou se aproximando dela até estar a milímetros dela.

- Me desculpe foi um erro terrível, mas eu adoraria consertá-lo se você deixasse – disse Harry

- Bom... – disse Gina se virando, mas quando ela viu aqueles olhos de esmeralda tão perto dela, ela congelou

- E ai, me perdoa? – perguntou ele chegando mais perto dela, mas ainda sem tocá-la (se isso fosse possível) – vai me deixar consertar meu erro?

_"...Quando você se vai__  
><em>_O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também..."_

- Se você prometer nunca mais cometer um erro igual ou mesmo parecido – disse Gina quase sem fôlego

Harry sorriu de canto de boca – Prometo – dito isto ele acabou com a distancia mínima que ainda existia entre os dois.

Gina sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura e jogou suas mãos sobre o pescoço dele. Como sentira falta daqueles beijos que tiravam seus pés do chão e a deixavam nas nuvens.

_"...Quando você se vai__  
><em>_As palavras que preciso ouvir__  
><em>_Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia__  
><em>_E fazer tudo estar bem__  
><em>_'Eu sinto a sua falta'..."_

- Senti sua falta ruivinha – murmurou ele após o beijo

- Eu também – disse Gina através de um sorriso. Gina encarava o garoto por quem sempre fora apaixonada. Era incrível como ele era lindo com aqueles cabelos negros desarrumados, e aqueles olhos verdes nos quais ela facilmente se perdia. E eles estavam finalmente juntos, com isso na cabeça ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha sem nem perceber.

- Por que sorri tanto? – perguntou Harry brincalhão

- Por que pela primeira vez em sete messes é um sorriso sincero – disse Gina simplesmente

Harry riu e beijou a garota que amava de novo. Era tão bom tê-la em seus braços novamente, era tão bom ver um sorriso em sua face, mas o melhor de tudo era saber que ele era a causa do sorriso. Quando ficaram sem ar eles se separaram ele acariciou o rosto dela, e logo em seguida voltou a beijá-la, afinal eles tinham sete messes para recuperar.

_"...Quando você se vai...!_


	2. Ron e Hermione

_"Eu sempre precisei de um tempo comigo mesma  
>Mas nunca imaginei que eu precisaria de você..."<em>

Hermione estava sentada no batente da janela do quarto que dividia com Gina, Rony e Harry, na nova Sede da Ordem. Pensava em como fora seus últimos momentos com eles, e como fora triste ser abandonada no meio da noite.  
>–"Como eles puderam fazer isso comigo?!"–pensava ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto–"Estou com tanta saudade."<p>

_"...Quando eu choro  
>E os dias parecem como anos..."<em>

Parecia que fazia tanto tempo que vira os dois amigos pela última vez. Ainda lembrava dos dois brincando com ela e Gina, tentando amenizar o clima de guerra.  
>–"Vai acabar tudo bem..."–fora a última coisa que ouvira do moreno.<br>Não queria ter sido deixada para trás, queria ter ido em busca das Horcruxes junto com os dois, afinal, eles eram um trio. Porém os amigos deixaram uma carta informando que não podiam levá-la, pois Gina precisava de uma amiga ao seu lado.

_"...Quando eu estou sozinha  
>E a cama onde você deita<br>Está arrumada do seu lado..."_

Desviou o olhar da janela e encarou a cama dos amigos, que estava arrumada. Era tão difícil acreditar que eles a haviam abandonado.  
>Ouviu um barulho vindo da porta e então viu Gina entrando no quarto.<br>–Desculpa... –murmurou a ruiva, entrando no quarto com um sorriso triste no rosto.  
>Hermione levantou e caminhou em direção à amiga, abraçando-a em seguida.<p>

_"...Quando você vai embora  
>Eu conto os passos que você dá<br>Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?..."_

–Eu não agüento mais Gi. –murmurara ela, ainda abraçando a amiga–Estou com tanta saudade deles.  
>–Eu também Mi. –sussurrara a ruiva, deixando uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.<br>Hermione se soltou da amiga e sentou-se na beirada de sua cama.  
>–Por que eles não mandam noticias? –falou ela, encarando o beliche em sua frente–Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?<br>–Noticia ruim chega rápido. Eles estão bem... –respondeu Gina, tentando se convencer–Eles estão em contato com a Ordem, só que não podemos ter acesso a esse tipo de informação.

_"...Quando você se vai  
>Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta..."<em>

Hermione baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.  
>–Quando será que essa guerra irá acabar? –perguntou ela, ainda com a cabeça baixa.<br>–Espero que rápido... –respondeu Gina, e logo em seguida olhando preocupadamente para o semblante da amiga–Você precisa comer Hermione.  
>–Não estou com fome... –e com um aceno da varinha fez a cortina se fechar–Vou descansar.<p>

_"...Quando você se vai  
>O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também..."<em>

Após ouvir a amiga fechar a porta ao sair, Hermione se permitiu chorar com angústia.  
>Imagens dela e dos amigos afloraram em sua mente: a primeira vez que falara com os dois, Rony defendendo-a no segundo ano, a AD enfrentando os comensais no Ministério, o trio ajudando Sirius, ela e Rony brigando sem motivo real, Harry sorrindo, Rony nervoso... Eram tantas as lembranças. Não conseguia se imaginar sem os amigos.<p>

_"...Quando você se vai  
>As palavras que preciso ouvir<br>Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
>E fazer tudo estar bem<br>'Eu sinto a sua falta'..."_

Sentiu mais lágrimas lavarem seu rosto, não podia mais controlá-las. Como gostaria que os amigos estivessem ali agora, ao lado dela. Sabia que era egoísmo desejar aquilo, pois o mundo precisava dos dois, mas ainda assim queria ao menos ter ido junto, poder ajudá-los.

_"...Eu nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes  
>Tudo o que eu faço<br>Me lembra você..."_

Sabia que Gina estava tão mal quanto ela, a ruiva tentava esconder a solidão e a saudade por trás de um sorriso triste. Hermione sabia que Gina e Harry se amavam, porém Gina ainda não conseguia aceitar que Harry acabara com ela por medo.  
>Hermione até entendia o amigo, e achava que ele fizera o certo ao por 'reticências' no relacionamento deles, mas ainda não aceitava ter sido deixada de fora da guerra.<br>Após algum tempo deitada, Hermione decidiu levantar e tomar um banho.

_"...E as roupas que você deixou  
>Estão pelo chão<br>E elas cheiram exatamente como você..."_

Foi em direção ao guarda-roupa e ao abri-lo sentiu o perfume das roupas deles. Passou a mão sobre as peças, como se aquilo pudesse aliviar um pouco da saudade. Fechou os olhos por um instante, e em seguida pegou suas roupas e foi para o banho.  
>Entrou no chuveiro e sentiu a água escorrer por todo o seu corpo, sentiu suas lágrimas se misturarem com a água do chuveiro.<p>

_"...Eu amo as coisas que você faz..."_

Como aquele ruivo atrapalhado fazia falta. Nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta saudade das trapalhadas dele, dos sorrisos sinceros... Como amava o ruivo. Queria tanto ter tido tempo de dizer isso à ele.  
>A guerra estourara há 2 meses, e ela sabia que nesse mesmo instante em que tomava banho, Harry estava enfrentando Voldemort na batalha final. A que decidia tudo.<p>

_"...Quando você vai embora  
>Eu conto os passos que você dá<br>Você vê o quanto eu preciso de você agora?..."_

Hermione tomou seu banho e se vestiu. Logo que pôs seus pés para fora do banheiro, ouvira uma leve agitação no andar debaixo.  
>Desceu as escadas calmamente, e logo ao chegar ao primeiro andar da casa, viu aquele que ocupava seus pensamentos e seu coração.<br>–Rony. –murmurou ela, sentindo o chão sumir sob seus pés.  
>Rony estava sentado em uma das poltronas que havia na sala de estar.<br>–Mione! –falou Rony, olhando a amiga com os cabelos molhados encostados no rosto–Tudo bom?

_"...Quando você se vai  
>Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta..."<em>

Hermione por um instante deixou a tristeza e a saudade de lado, e começou a brigar com ele.  
>–Como assim tudo bom?! –a voz dela se alterava a cada palavra dita–Vocês me abandonam no meio da noite e ficam 7 meses sem se comunicarem comigo, E VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA SE EU ESTOU BEM?!<br>Rony fechara os olhos logo que a amiga começara a se alterar.  
>–Des... Desculpa Mione... –falou ele após abrir os olhos e encarar a amiga–Não tivemos tem...<p>

_"...Quando você se vai  
>O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também..."<em>

–COMO ASSIM?! NÃO TIVERAM TEMPO DE ESCREVER UMA ÚNICA CARTA?! –gritava ela–EU ESTAVA QUASE MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO RONALD!  
>–Realmente não podíamos... – tentava Rony em vão–A carta podia ser interc...<br>–E POR QUE NÃO PEDIRAM PARA A ORDEM NOS DAR NOTICIA DE VOCÊS?! –gritava ela, encarando Rony.  
>–Desisto. –falou ele derrotado, olhando para um ponto atrás de Hermione–Tenta você...<br>–Pensei que receberia um abraço seu ao chegar. –ela ouvira uma voz rouca atrás de si.

_"...Quando você se vai  
>As palavras que preciso ouvir<br>Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
>E fazer tudo estar bem<br>'Eu sinto a sua falta'..."_

Hermione se virou e encarou aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas.  
>–Harry! –falou ela, se atirando nos braços do amigo.<br>–Você mudou muito. –comentara ela após soltar o moreno.  
>E isso era verdade. Harry antes com os cabelos espetados agora os tinha mais compridos, caindo sobre os olhos; sua voz estava mais rouca e ao mesmo tempo suave; e...<br>–Cadê seus óculos?! –perguntou ela, ao notar que o amigo não estava com eles.  
>–Cansei deles. –falou ele, desviando dela e indo se sentar ao lado do ruivo.<br>Ao se sentar Harry passara a mão pelo cabelo, tirando-os dos olhos, e então Hermione notou algo extraordinário.  
>–Sumiu... –falou ele ao ver a amiga olhar para onde antes estava a cicatriz. Pausa–E então Rony... Já falou com a Mi?<p>

_"...Nós fomos feitos um pro outro  
>Eu vou guardar isso pra sempre<br>Eu sei que fomos..."_

Rony encarou o amigo por alguns instantes, e logo após se levantou.  
>–Vem comigo... –murmurou ele ao passar por ela.<br>Hermione seguiu em silêncio o amigo, que agora subia as escadas indo em direção ao quarto.  
>–Mione... Eu... –começara ele após os dois entrarem no quarto–Eu queria que você...<br>Ele parou e respirou fundo, como que tomando coragem.  
>–Te amo... –murmurou ele encarando-a.<p>

_"...Tudo que eu sempre quis que você soubesse  
>É que faço qualquer coisa, dou meu coração e minha alma..."<em>

–Eu também te amo Ron. –falou ela naturalmente.  
>–Não como amigo ou irmão Mi... Mais que isso... –completou ele começando a ficar vermelho–Sempre te amei.<br>Hermione ficou sem reação.  
>–O que você tá me dizendo Rony? –perguntou ela, não acreditando no que ouvia.<p>

_"...Eu mal posso respirar  
>Eu preciso sentir você aqui comigo..."<em>

–Eu te amo Srtª. Granger. –repetiu ele, se aproximando calmamente da amiga que estava em pé ao lado do guarda-roupa–Sempre te amei. Desde a primeira vez que te vi... Apenas não tive coragem de dizer isso antes.  
>–VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA RONALD! –gritou ela, após um curto momento de silêncio–POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA ME DISSE? VOCÊ PODIA TER EVITADO TANTO SOFRIMENTO DA MINHA PARTE!...<p>

_"...Quando você se vai  
>Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta..."<em>

Rony sorriu. Já esperava por aquilo, Hermione às vezes podia ser tão previsível. Continuou se aproximando até parar a alguns centímetros dela.  
>–Desculpa... –falou ele.<br>–NÃO... NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ME AMOU EM SILÊNCIO DURANTE OITO ANOS. –continuava ela.  
>–Não se esqueça que você fez o mesmo. –murmurou ele, e só então Hermione percebera que o amigo estava tão próximo.<p>

_"...Quando você se vai  
>O rosto que eu conhecia está perdido também..."<em>

Rony sorriu de canto para ela, e acabou com a distância que existia entre eles.  
>Hermione se surpreendera um pouco com tal iniciativa, mas logo afastou aquilo e tudo mais de sua mente. Como ansiara por aquele beijo, pelo dia em que Rony lhe dissesse tais palavras.<br>Sentia o corpo dele junto ao seu, as mãos dele em sua cintura... Era tão boa aquela sensação.

_"...Quando você se vai  
>As palavras que preciso ouvir<br>Para conseguir ir adiante com meu dia  
>E fazer tudo estar bem<br>'Eu sinto a sua falta'..."_

–Eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo... –murmurou ele após o beijo.  
>Hermione encarava-o carinhosamente. Como ele era lindo. Os olhos azuis, a pele clara com algumas poucas sardas, os cabelos ruivos em contraste extremo com a pele... Tudo perfeito.<br>–Te amo Won-Won... –brincou ela, fazendo o ruivo fazer uma fingida cara de desgosto.  
>–Também te amo Herm-on-nini. –ironizou ele, fingindo um sotaque búlgaro.<br>Hermione sorriu.  
>–Não vamos brigar agora...<br>–Concordo... Temos oito anos de atraso para recuperar. –e a beijou em seguida.

_"...Quando você se vai...!_


End file.
